Paper Plane
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: Based on Rin's song "Paper Plane" character deathm beware


This is based off Rin's song Paper plane which can be watched here [remove spaces] http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=RZ1y82qVl6k

* * *

A girl with a white dress, pink shawl, and a straw hat covering her blonde hair stood in a field, flowers that had bloomed were now wilting.

The girl looked up at the sky, looking at it's wonderful endless blue, dotted with white, that seemed to go on forever as she mindlessly walked along a pair of rail road tracks that ran though the middle of the field.

Something she noticed on the other side of the field was a fence lined with barb wire, it was a concentration camp, Where her father worked as an officer.

She curiously moved around and walked closer to the fence, she stopped when she saw a boy in ragged black clothing, she looked at him, as she walked closer then stopped a few feet from the large fence, and held her hands

infront of her, clasped together, A light breeze blew her hat off, and into the camp, and the boy picked it up, and carefully held it out though the fence, but then doubled back nervously.

The girl smiled softy as she frowned, looking at his expression. She wanted to know why he was in the camp, he barely looked foreign, was it his eye color that had done so?

She looked at the boy again, as her smile transformed into a grin. "I'll come back tomorrow" She said softly to him then continued walking.

The boy she had left, began thinking, He would find a way to speak to the girl that plagued his mind, even if it killed him for he knew the rules here.

The boy found paper when he'd gotten back to the rest area, he knew his job at the camp was done for the day.

He began writing as he grinned, he waited for the next day, for the girl promised she'd be back to fold the paper into an air plane and threw it over the fence to the girl.

He just wanted to have her by his side, if he ever lived to be free, but he couldn't speak such feelings aloud or on paper.

When the girl arrived and caught the paper airplane she held it close to her chest with a soft expression, she held her own note and used his idea, she folded it into a paper plane and sent it flying over the

top of the barb wire fence then she looked down, held onto the rim of her hat, pushed it up a bit then looked up with a happy grin.

The boy held his hands in the air to catch the note without anyone seeing it hopefully.

He hid the note she gave him treasuring it dearly already, he'd have to read it later, as he began to smile, while he held a broom working.

Once his duties were finished he returned to the dwelling and he began writing back and answer.

The next day, the girl came, and the routine stayed the same, until she spoke to him, her voice clear, she smiled again

her pale complex had turned pink, as she blushed.

The boy was just over joyed to have someone to talk to. He happily wrote back, to her, telling her everything about him, and where he was from.

The girl smiled and wrote back to him.

One evening, after coming back from visiting her devoted crush, her father came home, and caught her sitting at the window, reading the letter, her expression happy as she blushed lightly, she was wearing a hospital gown

because she lived at the hospital but often times snuck out, when she felt healthy enough to, for she knew she was dying from illness, and no one knew what was wrong with her, yet still she held the letter close to her face

kissing it lightly, Her father snatched the letter from her hands and moved away quickly, leaving his beloved daughter sitting there, her hands outstretched to take the letter back as she began to scream and cry, as her father

stood there with a dull expression, his eyes blank of emotion, until he finished, and he was outraged, he glared at his daughter who had began to scream even louder. "No! Father!?! Don't!" She had screamed pleadingly.

The pleads only caused him more suffering as he crushed the paper and dropped it. "Rin! You are NEVER to go near the camps again!" He yelled in an order to his dear daughter. Rin, the girl with blonde hair was shocked

as her eyes widened at the absolute horror, Her father closed the curtains then went to the door, he turned around after closing it all but a thin sliver and repeated his words. "You are never, to go near the camps again Rin."

The girl's eyes widened as she felt her illness take effect again, she wasn't supposed to have gotten so upset, for it was bad for her health, She covered her mouth coughing, and then she blacked out, falling back onto the blankets

that covered the bed. She dreamed that she was back to back with the boy, holding a paper plane, as always. She awoke with a gasp and noticed the paper ball on the ground, which she jumped up to snatch the paper

She then imagined the boy with a grin, holding a letter, she smiled, as the image faded out of her mind. Rin began to cry as she wrote one last letter to her dear friend. She wrote, "I'm sorry I won't be coming back, I need to

leave." She hid the note before she had another attack, She awoke again later, with her arm stuck with a looked around to notice the IV dripping. She sat up in the bed and looked out her window.

She knew she had little time left, for she could feel herself growing weaker. She spaced out her eyes loosing their joy as they closed. Her mental condition was growing less and less stable, as she physically was growing

weaker. She opened her eyes again as she began reading over her letter again. She looked down at it, one hand clenched into a loose fist, her hair fill into her face, as she looked down, trying not to cry any longer.

it wasn't fair. She pictured the boy with the first paper plane and smiling, pointing at the plane. She opened her eyes and picked at the bandage that held her IV in place, she successfully got the IV out though it stung to do so, She gripped onto the stand and pulled herself up, She walked off in tears, now wearing her white and pink dress again. She threw the last paper plane over the fence when she saw him.

The boy caught the paper plane and looked down at the paper reading it. He tilted his head to the side, it had been years since they first began sending notes, He saw the girl smile, and mutter something, then her eyes soften, he hadn't even

learned her name as she walked away he said, "Wait! No! Why are you leaving?" as he huffed, having been trying to keep himself from shedding tears.

Rin paused midstep her eyes wide, and brimmed with tears. She had to stop herself, as she said, "I'm sorry!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she touched her hand to her face turning away, she dropped her hand and couldn't

contain herself from crying as she walked off, back home.

The boy looked after her as he held the letter tightly in his hand, near tears.

Rin was laying in a bed, her will to live lessening, it hurt, and she'd had a heart attack, after getting back to the hospital room, she was hooked up to all sorts of machines and IV's to keep her girl's father rushed into the hospital

room to see his daughter looking so frail. Rin opened her eyes, and spoke. "Father, don't..." she said in a weak voice. She began to cry, as her face contorted in pain, Her father lept foward. The nurses rushed to catch him, and keep him

away from the girl, whom was going into cardiac arrest. Her father glared though the door, now knowing who the letters were from, he wanted revenge, for that blonde brat prisoner doing what he did to hurt his precious daughter.

His fist tightened by his side, as he watched Rin's expressions of pain, and heard her cries.

Rin's father, now in uniform walked down the dirt roads of the camp looking for the brat who made his daughter suffer. His eyes burned with hate, as he saw the boy sitting on the floor reading the letters over and over again, His expression

was angered as he ripped the letter out of the boys hands, the boy began struggling as two of his underlings grabbed the boys arms, to keep him back, The boy screamed as Rin's father held a smirk and ripped the letters causing the boy

whom was forced to watch, cry.

The boy lost it, he screamed as he struggled to break away from the hands that held him down, which after a few moments he did, and he punched the leading officer, the punch connected with the man's face and the man fell back, his glasses sliding down. He went in for another punch, but was stopped, and he began crying.

Rin's father, sat on the ground, glaring at the boy, his eyes softened, as he remembered his daughter's depressed state, when he last saw her, with a lone white rose boughten as a present while she held a letter, the one he had trampled,

He pulled his cap back on with an upset expression. "Take him to the gas chambers" He ordered the two cadets he had as he walked away.

The boy dragged his feet along, as he reached the final chambers. He knew that would be the place he would die, and he'd never know his beloved maiden's name, He realized he had one last bit of paper, it was smudged but he could read,

"love, Rin" on it.

Rin who was barely hanging on, remembered the past few years, as she was hooked up to more IV's too week to rip these ones off. She was dying and she knew it, she was somewhere between life and death. her image was shattering, and she was just sitting there. She closed her eyes, to the dreams, and saw a pair of large doors, engraved to have rose designs on them. One of the doors slipped open and a bright light blinded her for a moment. She bean having more flashbacks, She remembered leaving the boy, as she cried in tears the last time. She had closed her eyes as the breathing mask provided her with clean uncontaminated air, and medicine, a tear spilled from her closed eyes, as she reached a hand out to the prisoner of wear, but he seemed to go farther away, as her fingers slowly curled her hopes broken once more. She recalled first seeing him, Their first chance to talk, and her sending her first letter to him, She laid still as could be, her eyes still closed, as she remembered the boy's happy expression. She remembered writing letters, reading them, and folding the papers into air plane shaped figures. Her mouth opened slightly as she whispered, "I'm sorry... My name is Rin..." as tears flooded down her face, regretting barely mentioning her name to him. She held the last letter she had ever read, as the monitor that read her heart beats went blank and began to beep, slower, and slower, as the paper dropped from her hand. The paper plane flew down,

She slipped into full unconsiousness inside the doors, and stood in a field, a white rose bloomed, and it's metals slowly blew off, to be carried in the wind. The girl was in her white dress, shawl and hat,

Her eyes were closed as she stood in the wind, feeling the warm rays of sun on her face as she opened her eyes, The paper plane and rose petals glid down to the same area, as if one with each other,

Rin watched with wide eyes, and gasped as the plane flew away from where it was intended to have, She began to run after it, her hands outstretched as she ran after it, The paper plane seemed to be

guiding her somewhere. She held her chest, and had to catch her breath, she wasn't able to catch up to the plane, as she had fallen, to her knees and she looked up, clutching the knot of her shawl, which

was directly above her heart, There in the distance stood the prisoner, his long hair flowing in the breeze as he closed his eyes and turned away from the girl with a sad expression. She reached her hand

out as if to stop him, her eyes shedding tears once more, She awoke one last time, and looked up to see her father beside her, holding her hand, as her she slowly closed her eyes with a soft smile, the heart

moniter going flat, and giving one long steady beep.

The girl's memories flashed by again, Standing infront of him the first time, then to leaving him for the last time, reading the last letter and crying, Having heard her father had beaten the boy, and destroyed their

beloved letters. She had tears flooding her eyes as the smile faded, she had died,

The girl was horrified when she found herself standing face to face with the boy the first time, she blinked, he seemed farther away, as the paper plane flew by, she smiled, and watched him. he smiled warmly with

a soft blush, while holding a previous letter. The boy's memories went by, his torture by the girl's father, and his friends. Rin's memory of staring at the white rose while in the hospital after her last parting with him,

The boy's memory of pounding at the wall and crying though he soon began to cough, for he was beggining to have difficulty breathing. Rin's memory of having difficulty breathing, but them trying to save her while she

fragile as a porceline doll didn't want to be saved, The two unaware that they felt the same things, recalled singing their feelings, then they opened their eyes, Len, the boy remembered first meeting his fair maiden,

standing on the prisoner's side fo the barbed wire, admiring her beauty. But the wire seemed to fade away, he was free finally there to go to his beloved maiden. The girl had just stared at him, her blue eyes wide,

The boy just smiled with a soft expression, while her eyes watered, and she brought her hands to her mouth, as she grinned, blushing slightly.

The two now free stood together holding hands, free from the burden of war, and hate. They looked up towards the sky, together happy to have found peace together after death.


End file.
